


Historia

by Macri



Category: Cubos
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macri/pseuds/Macri
Summary: Un viajero llega a escuchar una historia acerca de lo que le pasó a las tierras que lo rodean.





	Historia

Hace semanas que exploraba estas extensas sabanas. Había encontrado diversas construcciones por el camino, todas abandonadas y dejadas a la merced del tiempo, que las dejó casi destruidas. Había grietas por el suelo. En algunas praderas solo había un par de bloques dejados atrás, como si dijera que ahí existió algo.

Es de tarde, el sol se esconde detrás de las montañas boscosas. Encuentra un castillo que apenas se puede sostener. El interior es oscuro y lúgubre. Las telas que quedan se ven rasgadas y tiradas por el suelo o rotas adornando las ventanas. Los cofres vacíos y con tela de araña. Era sorprendente. Esperarían encontrar el lugar repleto de monstruos, pero no, era vacío y silencioso. Las grietas hacían parecer que el edificio lloraba por la ausencia.

Subió al segundo piso. El mismo panorama. Siente una mirada desde el espacio más oscuro de la habitación. Prende su antorcha. Ve phantoms en la esquina observándolo atentamente, pero no lo atacaban. Hay un hombre blanco con un traje sentado junto a ellos.

-_No te están dañando_\- afirma el forastero.

_-Son mis amigos-_ Los phantoms revolotean sus membranas. -_Si buscas fortunas o una aventura, este no es el sitio, vete- _exige con una voz seria y áspera, resultado de no haberla usado en mucho tiempo.

El muchacho da unos pasos atrás. Intimidado por la figura, que al levantarse era más alto que él. Y ve que no tenía rostro alguno.

_-Será mejor que te largues y sigas tu camino, extraño- finaliza. _

El muchacho pone las manos arriba, en señal de ser inofensivo.

_-No, espera._ – Irrumpe con una súplica - _No traigo ni un mal a tu tierra, solo busco un lugar para descansar. Déjame dormir aquí y te prometo que me iré temprano por la mañana-_

El ser alto escuchó su ruego. No tenía querer por tener a un desconocido en su hogar. Pero si era sincero consigo mismo. Hace mucho que no hablaba con alguien de su mismo idioma.

Pone a uno de sus fantasmas en su antebrazo y le susurra un comando. Abre una de las ventanas y está sale volando mientras suelta un chirrido. El resto de ellas la siguen detrás.

El muchacho se asusta no sabía si ordenó que se lo comiera. Su temor es interrumpido.

_-Puedes quedarte- se coloca en la esquina más oscura del cuarto nuevamente._

_-Pero solo te quedarás hasta el amanecer. Y te irás de aquí. - _

El chico solo asiente con su cabeza y le susurra un gracias.

* * *

El chico se pone cómodo con su bolsa de dormir y una pequeña lampara de aceite que coloca. Seguía en el segundo piso con el otro hombre.

Saca una pequeña libreta de su mochila y unos panes. Pasa las hojas, unas rotas, otras llenas de letras.

Escucha un susurro. Voltea a donde la criatura.

_-¿Qué haces? – vuelve a preguntarle. _

_ -Oh! Oh, checo mis apuntes... y tengo cena. ¿Gustas? – _

Saca un pan extra y se lo ofrece. El tipo estira su brazo, pero empieza a alargarlos de una forma increíble, como si fuese una especie de resorte.

_ -Ok. Gracias-_

Ve por la ventana a los phantom volando libremente.

Vuelve a sus páginas.

Con su tinta en una hoja en blanco redacta lo que hizo hoy.

_-Sabes...- voltea a verlo._

_-Sabes, cada vez que viajo encuentro migajas de una historia. _

_He caminado por mucho tiempo. He visto grandes estructuras caídas a pedazos pero que se desconocen sus orígenes. Siempre he estado fascinado por lo que voy a encontrar y tengo fe de que algún día sepa quiénes fueron las grandes mentes detrás de ellos. -_

La criatura sin rostro termina de comer. Solo mira la pared, se le hace curioso como no lo ha visto mirar por la ventana.

Continúa:

_-He conocido perdidos, como yo._

_ Algunos me han contado sus historias acerca de que fue._

_La mayoría afirma que hace mucho, existió un rey. Que con su gran puño mandó a crear estas estructuras para su pueblo y dioses. La gente vivía bien y el rey compartía la dicha y la justicia. Cuentan que tenía un amigo, un ciervo blanco. Un día el rey encontró un cristal que le prometía una mayor felicidad. Intrigado por tal oferta la tomó. _

_ Comenzó a llevarlo a todos lados. Y en efecto era feliz. _

_Pero dejó de ver su alrededor y abandonó sus obligaciones. La gente comenzó a preocuparse por la falta de atención y su comportamiento. Más su amigo el ciervo. _

_La gente cuenta que tomar el cristal despertó la ira de los dioses a los que rendían culto. Estaban furiosos con el rey, pero este no les haría caso con tal joya en mano. _

_Mandaron un terremoto tan fuerte que destruyó todo el lugar. Las familias que lograron huir jamás regresaron. El rey no lo consiguió. Y murió junto a su preciada gema._

_El que quedó al final fue el ciervo. Dejado atrás y sin consuelo. _

_Al final, cuentan que los dioses sintieron tanta pena por él, que cerraron las grietas de la tierra y le ofrecieron un nuevo edén para prosperar. _

_Pero que aún con tal regalo, sigue vagando por ahí. Llorando sin consuelo. - _

Voltea a verle. Sigue mirando la pared.

_\- Es una historia muy fantasiosa- comenta al fin. _

Le sonríe al hombre blanco.

_-Bueno, con un mundo así lo veo posible. De hecho, comentan que el río que hay entre la pradera y la jungla fue producto de las lágrimas del ciervo. Y seguro este lugar fue el castillo del gran rey. - _

El hombre alto suelta una carcajada de la ingenuidad

_-Jajaja suena fantasioso aún más. - _

El chico se queda callado.

Y decide preguntar.

_-¿Es que acaso tú sabes algo?- _

El otro se tarda en contestar.

Los phantoms se detienen a descansar fuera de la ventana. Como si el sonido de su volar fuera a molestar algo.

_\- Se una historia. –_

_ \- ¿Me la contarías? –_

_ \- ¿Por qué debería? –_

_ \- Porque cuando me vaya no tendrás a quien contársela. Y yo no sabría que vas a decir- _

Un phantom toma vuelo al hombro del ser. Dando pequeños susurros y sonidos tétricos que podrían darte una mala espina. Pero tal vez, para él, estos eran su único alivio en su silencio.

Toma una posición cómoda y empieza hablar.

_Fue hace años._

_Sus primeros pobladores fueron un pueblo numeroso. Todos iban a su propia historia, pero de vez en cuando se juntaban varios con el fin de ayudarse o hacerse bromas._

_ No eran reyes ni dioses, solo hombres tomando aventuras._

_De entre ellos había un muchacho. Su nombre era Killer. De todos el era el menos hábil sobreviviendo, me parece. Pero si algo tenía como orgullo, era su habilidad para construir. _

_Algunos decían que entregó su cabeza por su habilidad con las manos. Claro, eso era mentira. _

_Killer se llevaba bien con todos. Y más con un chico que se llamaba Rich. Desde antes de llegar a estas tierras se veía que eran muy cercanos. _

_La gente comentaba que había algo más entre ellos. Pero jamás se pusieron de acuerdo en decir desde cuando se sentían así. Killer sabía que lo amaba._

_Quiero pensar que ellos se querían. Pero, por cosas de la vida, Killer enfermó. No podía salir de la casa y las pocas veces que lo lograba, Rich estaba ocupado o él mismo estaba ocupado sacando adelante sus construcciones como para ir a verlo. Una de estas obras es este castillo. Que en realidad no es más que un lugar de almacenamiento. _

_Rich dejó de visitarlo cuando enfermó. Y de las pocas veces que se reunieron, Rich le dijo que se estaba interesando en una de las chicas del pueblo. La conocía, era buena muchacha. En ese entonces killer sintió el punzo de esa confesión. Le rompió el corazón. _

_Intentó hablarlo, de dejarle detalles, pero ya no surtían efecto. Así que se dedicó a si mismo, pensando que tal vez esto pasaría. _

_Y un día perdió la esperanza. _

_Al ver los envoltorios rosas llegando a las casas de todos. _

_Invitándolos a celebrar una boda._

_Él no fue. Estaba desconsolado y frustrado. _

_De pronto, la tierra se empezó a mover y un terremoto ocurrió. Killer asustado por él y el resto de la gente decide salir y aun con su temor, dirigirse a la boda que seguro fue interrumpida. _

_Al llegar ve como todos se movilizaban. Sus amigos lo esperaban asustado._

_-¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí pero ya! ¡¿Dónde está Killer?! - Gritaba un golem. _

_Armaron sus caballos para empezar la huida. Algunos ya se estaban largando. Killer quiere gritarles para decirles que estaba ahí e iba en camino. Pero los ve. Y su voz se congela. _

_Ahí estaban, Rich y Nia. Listos ambos subidos en un caballo, huyendo lejos de peligro. _

_Dicen que el verlos le dolía más que el terremoto. Y se quedó parado allí. Listo para que se lo comiera la tierra. _

_Y vio al ultimo de los caballos huir. _

_Siendo dejado atrás._

_Cuando despertó. Se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado de piedras caídas de construcciones cercanas y escombro. Había salido con vida. _

_Pero de que le servía. No tenía boca, y necesitaba gritar._

_Gritar que amó un hombre, pero que le rompió el corazón._

-Entonces, solo eran un grupo. – habla finalmente el chico mientras anota cada pizca de información.

-Si, pero cosas pasaron-

-¿Qué pasó con ellos después?

-Mm.. No lo sé. Seguro que, una vez terminado el terremoto, migraron a otro lugar muy lejos-

-¿Jamás volvieron por killer?

El tipo voltea a ver al fin la ventana. Todos los phantoms lo miraban.

-no. Nunca más se les vio-

-¿Killer re hizo su vida? –

-No podía, estaba destrozado. Y cuando su corazón comenzó a sanar, tuvo la oportunidad de amar. Pero escapó de todo eso... No quería que me volvieran a lastimar-

Todo estaba silencioso

-Se encerró en su castillo… donde lo único que almacenó fue su corazón. Murió atormentado. Y con miedo de salir. – concluye el chico. Atando cabos.

-Si- afirma.

-Deberías salir Killer. Y darle al mundo otra oportunidad-

El hombre blanco voltea su cabeza hacía el.

-No quiero que me vuelvan a lastimar- dice.

-Lo sé, pero, si no lo haces, morirás con junto al killer que amaba a rich. Ahora es un buen momento. -

A la mañana el viajero se fue. Pero le dejó a killer mucho para pensar.

El castillo todavía seguía sombrío y triste, pero desde su último piso podías ver los phantoms a lo lejos, volando hacia el horizonte.


End file.
